A Dæmons story
by PandaPalz22
Summary: There aren't many His Dark Materials crossovers in the klaine fandom, so this is just a little fic about Kurt and Blaine explaining to their daughter how they first met, daemon style!


**Authors note:**

**So I was bored the other day and started taking a load of golden compass (his dark materials) tests to see what my dæmon would be I ended up getting a Gorilla dæmon. I started looking on here and there is only a few fanfics like this so I decided to write one.**

**I know I should be focusing on my multi-chapter but this wouldn't get out of my head. Plus I have writers block at the moment.**

**Summary: A little fic about Kurt and Blaine explaining to their daughter how they first met.**

**I do not own anything it all belongs to Ryan Murphy and Philip Pullman**

**(I don't own the name of Blaine's dæmon that belongs to my friend Nadya but I own the rest of the names of their dæmons)**

**What are dæmons? **_**Dæmons are an extension of the human soul; an external part of you, visible in animal form. The animal is generally seen as a reflection of a person's true self, which is why dæmons don't tend to 'settle' on one form until around puberty. The dæmon is always the opposite gender to their human, and can speak, but generally reserve their talking to their own human's ears. The pair is connected with an unbreakable link and understanding, and cannot be more than a few yards apart from each other without feeling a horrible pull. Dæmons interact with each other much as humans do, but the greatest wrong that can be committed is for someone to touch another person's dæmon.**_

* * *

"Daddy, Papa. how did you two first meet? I bet it was really romantic like in the movies." Asked their 14 year old daughter her head rested on her hand with a dreamy look in her eyes, directed at the two men sitting together on the sofa across from her. She was a very pretty looking girl she had soft curly brown hair that fell down around her face and piercing blue-green eyes, and lying on her lap also looking attentively at the two men was the girl's dæmon a small black kitten with bright blue eyes and his tail wrapped around the girl's other hand.

"Well Princess," Blaine started looking lovingly at his husband as Kurt continued where Blaine left off. "It all started when we were 16 and we were preparing for regionals, your Uncle Puck told me to go and spy on one of our competitor glee clubs, The Warblers, where your daddy here was the lead singer…"

_Kurt was nervous when he parked outside of the old building that was supposed to be a school. He sat there for a few seconds watching some other boys in navy and red uniforms walking into the ancient building followed by their dæmons. _

"_Maybe this was a bad idea," he said hesitantly. "We did not just drive an hour for you to give up." Said Eva his snowy owl dæmon. "Now come on," she said as she dragged him out the car. "We will be noticed in a second, my clothes look nothing like their uniforms," "just say that you're a new student and you haven't received your uniform yet,"_

_He walked down a huge spiral staircase with Eva flying above his head. Everyone was rushing about mostly all going in the same direction. Once Eva landed on Kurt's shoulder he got up the courage to talk to one of the boys. He scanned the crowd and his eyes rested on a very attractive almost god-like boy with a marmoset dæmon on his shoulder, Kurt walked up to the boy and tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me" he said "hi can I ask you a question? I'm new here" When he finished his sentence the snowy owl flew down onto the banister next to Kurt's hand to get a better view of the other boy._

_The other boy held out his hand "My name's Blaine and this is Annalise, Anna for short" Kurt returned the handshake "Kurt and this is Eva" he replied slight breathlessly. "So what exactly is going on?" "The Warblers!" Blaine exclaimed with a grin, "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine's dæmon quietly whispered something into Blaine's ear and Kurt frowned "So, wait, the glee club here is kinda…cool?" he said hesitantly. Why can't the McKinley glee club be like this? Anna climbed down Blaine's arm to inspect the large white owl as the boys talked. Eva bent her head down and looked the small marmoset in the eyes then flew off into the air above Kurt and Blaine. "The Warblers are like…rock stars!"__Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh, for goodness sake, I know he's pretty, but now you're just being an embarrassment." She said not meaning for Kurt to hear her. _"_Come on… I know a shortcut" Blaine said while clasping Kurt's hand in his. Anna climbed onto his shoulder again and they ran together down a deserted corridor with Eva flying above them.  
__The dæmon glided above them now, diving every now and again to clip her wing against the body of her human as she dashed between chairs and over fixtures to keep up with them._

_When they arrived at the senior commons Blaine opened the doors to find a room full of blazer clad boys.  
__Kurt's stomach gave an uneasy nervous twinge, and Eva dropped onto his shoulder so they could give each other some confidence through contact, "Oh…I stick out like a sore thumb…"  
__Eva hit him round the ear with one of her snowy white wings, "Stop that."  
__But Blaine just smiled; reached forward to straighten the lapel of Kurt's coat as his dæmon wound her way up his body to secure herself around his neck, "Well then next time don't forget your jacket, new kid!"  
__He gave a grin and a slight wink, and Eva chirped quietly in Kurt's ear, "He is way cuter than the other boys you've had crushing on…"  
__"Shut up!" Kurt hissed to her, blushing.  
__"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Blaine grinned and walked over to the other boys gathered at the front of the room._

_Then it suddenly hit them.  
__He's a warbler!_

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
__You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
__I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright  
__But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
__Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
__no regrets, just love  
__We can dance until we die  
__You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
__The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
__Don't ever look back  
__My heart stops when you look at me  
__Just one touch, now baby I believe  
__This is real, so take a chance  
__And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

___We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
__Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
__I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
__I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
__No regrets, just love  
__We can dance until we die  
__You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
__The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
__Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
__Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
__Just one touch, now baby I believe  
__This is real, so take a chance  
__And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
__The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
__Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
__Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
__Just one touch, now baby I believe  
__This is real, so take a chance  
__And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
__Be your teenage dream tonight  
__Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
__Be your teenage dream tonight _

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek once he finished telling their daughter the story. "Oh My God, that is so cute!" exclaimed their daughter cooing as their dæmons snuggled together just like their humans. "But did he seriously sing you teenage dream? And hold your hand even though he just met you? Did he papa!" she asked excitedly. Kurt chuckled "Yes darling he did, he was a very dapper young man back in the day." Blaine pouted at the last comment, but Kurt and their Daughter just laughed.

* * *

**I just love Daddy!Klaine they are just adorable. Sorry I kept saying 'their Daughter' but I couldn't think of any names for her, if you have any ideas just PM me or comment here and I could use it if I choose to continue or I could just edit it into this oneshot.**

**Please leave me a review good, bad, improvements, anything. Thank you.**


End file.
